Uma Ajuda do Futuro
by Anna22
Summary: Passaram-se dois anos depois da derrota de Sailor Galáxia e a Terra está em paz, mas algo acontece e novos ataques começam a surgir. Agora as Sailors estão com problemas, mas o que acontecerá se alguém vier do futuro para ajuda-las? Leia, descubra e
1. Capitulo 1

**Uma Ajuda do Futuro** Por Anna22 

**Notas: **Oi gentem, esse é o primeiro fic de toda uma saga que pretendo fazer, está completinho, mas não revisado, já que a minha corretora ortográfica fez o FAVOR de não me mandar os capítulos revisados, então se tiver algum erro não reclamem muito ok? Agora vamos aos avisos de rotina: os personagens de Sailor Moon não pertence a mim e sim a Naoko Takeuchi, mastodos os outros personagens são criações MINHAS e se eu os vir perambulando em outros fics sem a minha autorização vai ter! Bom, acho que é só, leiam e revisem. (e se quiserem mandar e-mails eu agradeço)

Boa Leitura!

**Capítulo 1 – As Sailors Voltam à Ativa**

         Passaram-se dois anos depois da derrota de Sailor Galáxia, tudo estava em paz na Terra e as Sailors não eram mais necessárias pois há muito nenhum inimigo ataca o nosso planeta.

         Como já não tem batalhas as Sailors continuam a sua vida normalmente. Serena e Mina estão fazendo juntas a faculdade de jornalismo, Rey continua trabalhando como sacerdotisa no Templo Hikawa, Lita faz faculdade de História e trabalha como cozinheira em um restaurante, Amy está fazendo a faculdade de medicina para realizar seu sonho de se tornar médica. 

A vida das Outher não teve grandes mudanças, Haruka é uma grande campeã de motociclismo, Michiru é uma violinista famosa, Hotaru está estudando na Juuban High School e Setsuna continua guardando as portas do tempo.

Aqui estamos com Serena sentada na janela do seu quarto pensativa (sim, e também podemos ver um elefante cor-de-rosa sobrevoar o Japão nesse momento).

_ Alguma coisa errada? – pergunta Lua a sua dona, já que não é lá muito comum vermos Serena submersa em pensamentos.

_ Não sei Lua, sabe, eu acho que eu estou com saudades daqueles tempos de batalha, sei que isso é loucura de se pensar mas quando batalhávamos sempre mantínhamos o contato umas com as outras, mas agora nessa nossa nova era de paz todas estão ocupadas demais com seus próprios assuntos... – responde Serena sem desviar os olhos da janela.

_ Serena... 

_ Serena, telefone! – Shingo grita dá sala

_ Tá bom, já tô indo! – Serena desce as escadas e pega o telefone que fica no corredor – Alô? 

_ Alô? Serena? – responde a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

_ Amy?! 

_ Oi Serena, quanto tempo! A sua voz mudou! 

_ Amy, que saudade, faz tempo que a gente não se fala, você anda tão ocupada... – diz Serena com uma certa tristeza na voz.

_ É verdade com a faculdade eu acho que esqueci um pouco de você e das meninas, desculpe.

_ Ah, não se preocupe Amy, estou feliz que tenha ligado. Você ligou só pra matar a saudade ou tem mais alguma coisa?

_ Ah, é mesmo, já ia esquecendo (sim, a Amy também esquece das coisas, ela é humana né?!). Eu liguei pra avisar que marquei uma reunião com as meninas e o Darien (ta, não achou que eu fosse incluir o Darien nas meninas né?) lá no Hikawa.

_ Uma reunião?! Por que Amy? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Fica calma Serena, na hora você vai saber. A reunião é amanha às 10 horas ok?

_ Certo, eu e a Lua estaremos lá.

_ Agora eu tenho que desligar, tchau Serena.

_ Tchau. – Serena desliga o telefone e sobe encafifada pro seu quarto.

_ O que foi Serena? Quem era no telefone? – pergunta Lua vendo o estado em que Serena se encontrava.

_ Era a Amy dizendo que marcou uma reunião no Hikawa pra amanha.

_ Uma reunião? O que aconteceu dessa vez?

_ Não faço a menor idéia, ela não quis me contar, disse que amanha eu vou ficar sabendo, mas pelo jeito boa coisa não deve ser.

_ Não se preocupe, se fosse alguma coisa grave Amy já teria dito não é?

_ É tem razão, não vale a pena me preocupar à toa né? Vou dormir Lua, boa noite.

_ Boa noite.

Na manhã seguinte...

_ AHHHHH! EU TÔ ATRASADA!! (hehe, certos hábitos não se perdem facilmente) – Serena corre de um lado pro outro no quarto se vestindo e escovando os dentes ao mesmo tempo.

_ Ai, Serena, você não muda... – diz Lua com uma gota na cabeça.

_ Vamos logo Lua, já são 10:20, as meninas vão me matar! – e sai correndo porta afora deixando Lua com sua enorme gota na cabeça.

_ Ei, me espera! – Lua se toca e sai correndo atrás de Serena. ^^"

Na entrada do Hikawa...

         Serena chega na entrada do templo ofegante e é recebida por Nicolas que estava varrendo as folhas como de costume.

_ Atrasada mais uma vez, Serena? – pergunta Nicolas reparando no estado de Serena ao chegar.

_ Ah, Nicolas, não vem não, já é o bastante a bronca que vou levar das meninas lá dentro. Elas já estão todas aí?

_ Sim, e a senhorita Rey está um bocado furiosa com você, é melhor correr. – mal ele termina a frase Serena sai correndo pra dentro do templo com Lua no seu encalço.

Dentro do templo...

_ Oi meninas, desculpe o atra- 

_ Serena, sua cabeça de vento! Atrasada de novo! – corta Rey pulando no pescoço de Serena.

_ Ai, Rey, desculpa, desculpa, foi sem querer!

_ Hum, dessa vez passa... – disse Rey soltando do pescoço de Serena para depois de uma pausa abraça-la com força.

_ Ahn... Rey? – pergunta Serena meio incerta.

_ Estava com saudades de você, sua tonta. – diz Rey

_ Também estava, mas será que dá pra me soltar? Eu to ficando sem ar... – diz Serena tentando afastar Rey que ao perceber o olhar de todos (é, todo mundo com aquela cara de "tsc tsc, são malucas as coitadas...") se afasta rapidamente.

_ Bem, bem, agora que acabou a seção nostalgia só precisamos esperar a Amy chegar – diz Mina

_ O que? Amy está atrasada?! (e acabamos de saber que está ocorrendo uma forte tempestade de areia no pólo norte) – pergunta Serena incrédula.

_ É, por incrível que pareça, está sim, cabeça de bombom. – responde Haruka que estava sentada ao lado de Michiru.

Nesse momento a porta do templo se abre revelando nada mais nada menos que Amy, com uma cara de quem tentou bater o recorde mundial de velocidade e seu lap top na mão (é, que chique!).

_ Uff... Oi pessoal... – diz ela se sentando no chão.

_ Amy, o que diabos aconteceu pra você chegar 30 minutos atrasada? – pergunta Lita olhando para Amy tinha acabado de voltar a respirar normalmente.

_ Bem... é que eu não encontrava meu lap top hehe, meu quarto está uma bagunça (gente, eu acabei de ver um pingüim sobrevoar a minha casa) – responde ela meio sem jeito.

_ Ahn, certo, e qual é o motivo de você ter convocado essa reunião? – pergunta Darien depois de se refazer do choque.

_ Eu quero mostrar uma coisa importante à vocês, mas antes... – ela pega sua wand de transformação do bolso e se transforma em Sailor Mercúrio na frente de todos.

_ Amy, o que é que você está fazendo? – pergunta Mina sem entender nada.

_ Vocês logo vão ver – ela pressiona seu brinco fazendo seu visão aparecer, abre seu lap top e começa a digitar furiosamente, ficando assim por alguns minutos – Pronto, Setsuna, você pode vir aqui por favor? 

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa errada Amy – a aludida pergunta ao se aproximar.

_ Dê uma olhada, eu estava pesquisando no meu visor de Sailor Mercúrio e descobri esse campo estranho em volta da cidade, o que é?

_ É o campo interdimensional da cidade, alguns lugares do planeta também o têm, serve para controlar as dimensões ligadas a um determinado local, não permitindo que uma dimensão se sobreponha a outra.

_ Entendo... E... espera, o meu visor está detectando um younma no parque número 10! (percebeu que esse parque é sempre o alvo?)

_ O quê??? Como pode ser? – pergunta Michiru

_ Não sei, só sei que é melhor nós irmos pra lá rápido antes que alguém se machuque – diz Amy.

_ Certo, meninas, vamos nos transformar – depois de estarem todos transformados Serena olha pra elas com um ar meio melancólico meio feliz e diz – É, parece que voltamos a ativa...

No parque...

         As Sailors e Tuxedo Mask chegam ao local e encontram um younma daqueles bem feios com enormes garras nas mãos destruindo tudo que vê pela frente.

_ Pode parar! – uma voz se faz ouvir (quem será??) – Não permitiremos que você continue destruindo este belo parque! Somos as Sailors que lutam pelo amor e a justiça e vamos castigar você em nome da Lua!

_ Mas o que é isso? – pergunta o younma com uma enorme gota na testa

_ Não vamos permitir que você continue destruindo tudo! – diz Urano materializando sua espada – Espada de Urano, ataca! – o younma simplesmente desvia do ataque.

_ Ora, pensa que só isso pode me derrotar? Vai ter que fazer melhor que isso! – diz o younma com escárnio.

_ Ora seu...

_ Beijo de Amor e Beleza de Vênus!

_ Ataque de folhas de Carvalho de Júpiter!

_ Rapsódia Aquática de Mercúrio!

_ Flecha Flamejante de Marte! – o ataque combinado das Inner Senshis só consegue deixar o younma furioso que parte para o ataque.

_ Meninas intrometidas! Aprendam como se ataca! Garras Vermelhas! – as garras do younma aumentam de tamanho e delas saem uma espécie de lâminas que fazem vários cortes nos corpos das Sailors e Tuxedo Mask.

_ Parece que ele é bem forte... Alguma idéia? – pergunta Tuxedo Mask.

_ Façamos o seguinte, Netuno, Plutão e eu atacamos pela direita, Tuxedo Mask, Vênus, Júpiter, Mercúrio e Marte pela esquerda e, Saturno, você protege Sailor Moon certo? – propõe Urano

_ Mas eu quero lutar também! – diz Sailor Moon indignada.

_ Você não pode fazer nada Serena, lembre-se que Galáxia destruiu seu cetro, é melhor ficar a salvo. – diz Mask.

_ É, você está certo... Tudo bem então, dêem o melhor de si meninas! – anima Moon

_ Certo! – dizem todas.

_ E então? Já fizeram seu planinho? – debocha o younma.

_ Já e você vai ser arrepender de ter nos atacado – diz Marte e o plano de Urano começa a ser executado: Saturno faz a sua barreira em volta de Sailor Moon e os outros tomam suas posições.

_ Beijo de Amor e Beleza de Vênus!

_ Ataque de folhas de Carvalho de Júpiter!

_ Rapsódia Aquática de Mercúrio!

_ Flecha Flamejante de Marte – As Inner atacam da esquerda

_ Espada de Urano, ataca!

_ Reflexão Submarina!

_ Grito Mortal! – As Outher pela direita

         Os ataques explodem levantando muita fumaça.

_ Acho que vencemos meninas! – diz Vênus ao não ver sinal nenhum do younma quando a fumaça se dissipou.

_ Olhem de novo! – e quando olham pra cima vêem o younma intacto planando no ar, ele havia saltado muito alto!

_ C-como? Ele não sofreu nada – se espanta Júpiter

_ Agora vocês vão morrer suas garotinhas intrometidas! – diz o younma se preparando novamente para o ataque.

Fim do Capítulo 1

Criticas? Sugestões? Elogios? Ameaças de morte? Declarações de amor? Mandem reviews e e-mails! 


	2. Capitulo 2

**Uma Ajuda do Futuro** Por Anna22 

**Capítulo 2 – Os Novos Guerreiros**

         No capítulo anterior as Sailors viram que seu plano de ataque não dera certo, agora o younma está furioso e pronto para atacar as nossas guerreiras, e agora?

_ Como nós vamos derrota-lo gente? Ele é muito forte! – diz Marte 

_ Não sei, mas é melhor pensarmos rápido porque ele vai atacar de novo! – diz Urano desviando de uma das garras do younma.

_ Ai, eu estou ficando sem energia... – diz Vênus depois de lançar mais um ataque.

_ De onde esse younma veio afinal? – pergunta Plutão

         De repente, como que do nada, eles escutam um grito. Ao olhar pra cima vêem duas pessoas caindo no meio do campo de batalha, um rapaz que caiu em pé e uma garota que caiu sentada no chão.

_ Ai, ai... Por que esse portais tem que abrir tão alto? – diz a garota se lenvantando. Agora que todos puderam olhar melhor notaram que era uma Sailor! Seu uniforme era um pouco diferente, mas definitivamente era uma Sailor! Sua saia tinha as bordas amarelas e laranjas, não tinha um laço nas costas, o laço do peito era vermelho e sustentava um broche em forma de sol com a Lua e a Terra desenhadas no seu centro. A bota era branca com detalhes em amarelo e laranja e na tiara tinha uma pedra vermelha com um brilho amarelado dentro (parecia uma âmbar).

_ Você é que é uma desajeitada... – comenta o rapaz que também não parecia ser dos mais normais. Usava o peitoral de uma armadura da cor vinho, uma blusa de manga cumprida preta com uma calça cumprida e sapatos também pretos. Pendurado no pescoço ele tinha um cordão com um estranho pingente em forma de triângulo e presa na cintura uma espada com uma bela bainha. (não era uma espada do tipo samurai, era daquelas com fio dos dois lados e cabo bem forjado). Na testa ele tinha uma espécie de coroa dourada (não era uma coroa de rei não, sabem o Mushra de Shinzo, então, é uma coroa parecida com aquela que ele usa). – Devia tomar mais cuidado...

_ Ei, a culpa não é minha que essa droga de portal foi abrir lá em cima! Sabe como eu detesto altura! – diz a nova Sailor.

_ Por isso mesmo, como guerreira devia ser mais corajosa... – diz o rapaz a olhando de lado, com deboche.

_ Grrr... Seu chato!

_ Ora, mas quem diabos são vocês? – pergunta o younma indignado por "esses dois palhaços" entrarem bem no meio de sua luta.

_ Parece que chegamos na hora da festa – diz a Sailor – Posso ter a honra?

_ Vá enfrente – diz o rapaz cruzando os braços.

_ Certo, deixe-me ver – ela pressiona seu brinco em forma de sol fazendo surgir um visor parecido com o de Sailor Mercúrio, só que invés de azul é amarelo – É, parece que você não é lá muito forte né? – diz ela fazendo o visor desaparecer.

_ Quem você pensa que é pra vir aqui e dizer que eu não sou forte! Você não passa de uma garotinha, vou lhe ensinar boas maneiras! – diz o younma correndo e atacando a Sailor com suas garras.

_ E lento também... – completa ela desviando de todas as investidas ferozes do younma – aprenda como se faz – e então dá um soco forte no estômago do younma que car de joelhos no chão arfando. 

_ Dá pra andar logo com isso?Temos coisas a fazer! – diz o rapaz à Sailor.

_ Tá legal, já vai! – e olhando para o younma caindo no chão – desculpa, mas não posso mais brincar com você não – ela estica os braços e junta as mãos formando uma concha e aponta para o younma – Raio Solar! – um poderoso saio sai de suas mãos e atinge o younma, não sobrando nada.

_ Pronto, feliz agora? – diz a Sailor chegando perto do rapaz.

_ Você brinca demais em serviço...

_ Ah, não enche!

_ Errr... desculpa, mas quem são vocês? – pergunta Mercúrio se aproximando do estranho casal.

_ E como você derrotou aquele younma tão facilmente se ele nos deu tanto trabalho? – completa Urano se dirigindo à Sailor.

_ Calma, calma, uma pergunta de cada vez... – diz a Sailor com uma gota na cabeça.

_ Olá Setsuna, como tem passado? – pergunta o rapaz praticamente ignorando as outras Sailors que olhavam pra ele com uma cara de "Como é que você sabe??".

_ Eu não tinha percebido vocês usando os portais, como foi que chegaram aqui se eu estava numa batalha? – pergunta Setsuna 

_ Simples, usamos isso – respondeu a Sailor mostrando uma pequena chave, a chave do tempo (igual a que a Rini usava quando apareceu pela primeira vez).

_ Entendo, mas o que fazem aqui? – perguntou a guardiã do tempo.

_ Ei, será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – diz Serena, que já tinha se destransformado assim como as outras.

_ Majestade. – dizem os dois em uníssono fazendo uma pequena reverencia.

_ Acho que aqui não é o lugar mais apropriado para conversarmos, vamos voltar ao tempo – sugeriu Urano.

_ Certo. – respondem todos.

No Hikawa...

_ Agora vocês podem começar a explicar quem são vocês e o que vieram fazer aqui? – pergunta Michiru.

_ Eu sou a Sailor Solar, mas me chamem de Tamiko, e este outro ser insuportável aqui é meu irmão Iori, ou Deimos quando está transformado. – diz a Sailor recebendo um olhar furioso de Deimos.

_ Nós viemos em missão do século XXX. – completa Deimos olhando enviesado para Solar.

_ Do século XXX? Quer dizer que vocês vêm do futuro? – pergunta Rey.

_ Bingo! – diz Solar – Viemos cumprir uma missão para a Rainha Serena e nossa mãe.

_ Que missão? – pergunta Setsuna – Eu não sabia que vocês tinham sido enviados para uma missão.

_ E quem é a mãe de vocês? – Completa Mina.

_ Ó, a grande guardiã do tempo não sabe alguma coisa? – debochou Deimos recebendo um olhar nada carinhoso de Setsuna.

_ Puxa, e eu que achei que vocês saberiam quem é nossa mãe assim que me vissem, todos dizem que eu sou a cópia exata da mamãe...

_ Sua anta, como elas vão ver seu rosto se você ainda está transformada? – responde Iori que tinha acabado de se transformar revelando um garoto de 17 ou 18 anos, com cabelos castanhos e olhos muito negros.

_ Oopssss... Eu esqueci, hehehe... E anta é o seu passado, ouviu bem?! – diz Solar se destransformando revelando uma cópia exata de...

_ REEEEEYYYYY???!!!! – gritam todos, menos Setsuna, é claro.

_ Bingo! – responde a garota de longos cabelos negros, muito parecida com Rey quando tinha 15 anos, tirando os olhos castanhos.

_ Aê Rey, não vai ficar pra titia! – disse Serena para uma Rey em estado de choque...

_ E-eu v-vou ter 2 filhos? – sussurra Rey incrédula.

_ Não – responde Iori – Vai ter 3, nosso irmão ficou no século XXX treinando com o papai. – agora sim Rey ficou pálida, 3 filhos??!!

_ Xiii, Iori, você não devia ter contado assim, sua besta! – Tamiko se aproxima de Rey e começa a sacudi-la – Mamãe, ei, mãe, acorda!

_ Ahn, o quê? – responde Rey meio grogue.

_ Você ficou em choque depois do Iori ter contado do Kei-chan. – responde Tamiko sorrindo para Rey.

_ Quem diria, hein Rey! Três filhos! E quem é o pai de vocês? – pergunta Lita.

_ Ihhh, Setsuna, acha que nós devemos falar? – pergunta Tamiko.

_ Por que não? Acho que todos aqui já sabem, menos a Rey, claro. – responde Setsuna casualmente.

_ Bom, você quem sabe... Nosso pai se chama Nicolas. – com essa Rey ficou em estado catatônico.

Uma hora depois de sacudidas e gritos Rey acorda do seu transe...

_ Eu não acredito... Eu vou ter 3 filhos e com o Nicolas?! Logo com o Nicolas?!

_ É, isso que eu chamo de ironia do destino... – diz Amy

_ E você que sempre jurou de pés juntos que jamais teria nada com o Nicolas hein?! – comenta Serena sarcasticamente.

_ Ei, qual é o problema de vocês com o papai? – pergunta Iori com indignação.

_ É, dessa vez eu concordo com você, o papai é um grande homem! – diz Tamiko.

_ Certo, certo, vamos ao que interessa, que missão é essa para qual vocês foram mandados? – interrompe Setsuna antes que a discussão piorasse, ela conhecia muito bem o gênio daqueles dois.

_ Eu preciso concertar uma brecha que se abriu no campo interdimensional daqui, o Iori só veio de sapo mesmo – responde Tamiko.

_ Sapo uma ova! Eu vim aqui para fazer o novo cetro da Princesa Serena.

_ Concertar uma brecha no campo interdimensional? – pergunta Setsuna.

_ É, de onde você acha que aquele younma veio? 

_ E pode-se saber como você vai fazer isso? – pergunta Haruka meio incrédula.

_ Com o Cristal Solar, oras! – responde Tamiko

_ O que é o Cristal Solar? – pergunta Darien 

_ Bem, majestade, o cristal solar é parecido com o Cristal de Prata da Rainha e, apesar de não chegar a ser tão poderoso quanto ele tem algumas funções especiais,  uma delas é poder abrir uma passagem para o Isolamento, que é o ponto X da questão, para concertar a brecha só é necessário uma certa quantidade de poder. – explica Tamiko

_ O que é o Isolamento? – pergunta Hotaru.

_ O Isolamento é o ponto de ligação entre todas as dimensões, é o nada e o tudo, é o ponto zero e o infinito, na verdade isso é um pouco difícil de explicar, nem a Rainha sabe explicar direito... – fala Iori.

_ Nossa, eu não entendi patavina do que ele disse... – diz uma Mina muito confusa, assim como a maioria dos ali presentes.

_ Não precisa entender, basta saber que para ir até lá o Cristal Solar é necessário para se chegar lá, mas para isso vou precisar de um tempo para transferir energia ao cristal. – diz Tamiko.

_ Quanto tempo? – pergunta Setsuna.

_ Uns 3 dias devem ser suficientes, eu já tinha transferido um pouco de energia pro cristal antes de virmos para cá.

_ Tá, e que história é essa de fazer um novo cetro pra mim? 

_ Muito simples, vocês estão olhando para o melhor ferreiro do século XXX, eu posso fazer armas especiais para qualquer guerreiro como esta espada – diz Iori estendendo a mão e materializando a espada que estava em sua cintura quando estava transformado em Deimos, era uma bela arma, sem dúvida, e emana uma grande quantidade de poder.

_ De que ela é feita? – pergunta Amy olhando para a lâmina brilhante da espada.

_ Do metal Solarus, produzido pelo Cristal Solar.

_ Nossa, parece que esse cristal tem muitas utilidades...

_ Sim, o metal Solarus é o metal milenar mais forte que existe, ele concentra muito poder, por isso além de ser muito útil em batalhas aumenta o poder de quem o possui. – explica Tamiko.

_ Então vocês vão ficar hospedados nesse século até completarem suas missões... E já pensaram aonde vão ficar esse tempo? – pergunta Setsuna.

_ Bem... nós pensamos em ficar aqui no templo com a mamãe...

_ O quê? Não acham que meu avô e o Nicolas vão desconfiar se alguém tão parecido comigo vir morar aqui? 

_ Não se preocupe, isso eu posso resolver... – diz Tamiko.

_ Não acredito que você vai mudar a memória do papai e do vovô com seus poderes... – comenta Iori

_ Ué, por que não?

_ Peraí, como assim "mudar a memória"? – pergunta Mina

_ Lembram quando a Pequena Dama mudou a memória dos pais da princesa para faze-los pensar que ela era sua sobrinha? Então, eu posso fazer o mesmo graças aos poderes que herdei da mamãe.

_ Como assim herdou de mim? Eu não tenho esse tipo de poder...

_ Tem sim, só que você ainda não os desenvolveu por completo e só vai fazê-lo daqui a alguns anos. – explica Iori

_Entendo...

_ Bem, é melhor nós irmos embora antes que Nicolas e seu avô cheguem né? 

_ É, mas venham nos visitar mais vezes!

_ Certo Rey, até amanha! 

Fim do Capítulo 2

Criticas? Sugestões? Elogios? Ameaças de morte? Declarações de amor? Mandem reviews e e-mails! 


	3. Capitulo 3

**Uma Ajuda do Futuro** Por Anna22 

**Capítulo 3 – Dando uma de Cupido**

         No capítulo anterior novos guerreiros apareceram para ajudar as Sailors, são eles Deimos e Sailor Solar, eles vêm do futuro com uma missão e são filhos de ninguém menos que Rey e Nicolas, que confusões eles vão causar no século XX?

_ O vovô está chegando, tem certeza que você pode modificar a memória dele? 

_ Pode deixar comigo, ma-, quer dizer, Rey. 

_ Olha lá o que você vai fazer hein! 

_ Puxa Iori, você não tem confiança nas minhas habilidades?

_ Não ¬¬

_ Nossa, mas vocês discutem hein! São piores que eu e a Serena.

_ Claro, é próprio dos irmãos discutirem hehehe ^^"

_ Rey, onde você está? – é o avô de Rey que estava chegando. Tamiko se esconde atrás da porta para não ser vista e quando o avô da Rey entra ela toca na sua cabeça, fazendo-o desmaiar.

_ Pronto, um já foi, agora falta o pap-,  Nicolas! Não se preocupe, ele vai acordar daqui a pouquinho, eu já modifiquei a memória dele para fazê-lo acreditar que eu e Iori somos seus primos, assim ele não vai desconfiar de nada.

_ Sabe que horas o Nicolas volta? – pergunta Iori

_ Já deve estar voltando... – mal ela terminou de falar o avô de Rei começa a despertar.

_ Ai, ai, minha cabeça... Rey, o que aconteceu?

_ Você desmaiou vovô, está se sentindo bem?

_ Só um pouco tonto...

_ Olhe quem chegou! – disse Tamiko se aproximando do bisavô.

_ Tami-chan! Que bom que veio nos visitar. Iori, você também está aqui?

_ Viemos passar uns dias com vocês – exclareceu Iori.

_ Que bom! Bom, acho que vou me deitar, tive um dia cheio, boa noite – diz o velhinho se retirando.

_ Hehe, parece que funcionou direitinho!

_ É, parabéns Tami-chan – diz Iori com sarcasmo.

_ Ah, não enche Ioiô!

_ Ei, parem com isso, o Nicolas vem vindo! 

_ Deixa comigo! – Tamiko faz a mesma coisa com Nicolas que quando acorda se despede e vai dormir. (eu não vou escrever a mesma coisa de novo)

_ Ufa, isso cansa! – diz Tamiko sentando no chão

_ Então descanse um pouco. 

_ Bom, eu vou dormir, amanha vou acordar cedo para começar logo o meu trabalho. 

_ Você pode dormir no quarto ao lado. 

_ Obrigado Rey, boa noite.

_ Boa noite.

_ Como ele consegue se acostumar tão rápido a te chamar de Rey, eu ainda acho que vou acabar te chamando de mãe sem querer, sabe, é o costume...

_ É, mais vocês têm que lembrar que não estamos no século XXX e tecnicamente eu ainda não sou sua mãe...

_ É... Você não gosta do Nicolas não é? – pergunta Tamiko repentinamente.

_ Não é que eu não goste dele, é só que... eu não sei o que sinto por ele... 

_ Mas ele gosta muito de você não é mesmo? Papai sempre me diz que ele faria qualquer coisa por você, que se fosse para a sua felicidade ele daria a vida dele sem pensar duas vezes...

_ É-é?

_ Papai te ama muito e eu sei que você também sente o mesmo, estou aqui para provar... Dê uma chance a ele de te mostrar o quanto você é importante para ele... 

_ Dar... uma chance?

_ Sabe, uma vez você, quero dizer, a minha mãe me disse que se não fosse pelo papai ela não seria metade da pessoa que é e eu fico muito feliz de ter pais que se amam tanto... Você pode estar incerta agora, mas tenho certeza que você sente algo muito forte pelo Nicolas, só precisa de um empurrãozinho... – essa ultima parte ela sussurrou para si.

_ Po-pode ser...

_ Bom, vamos dormir né?

_ Vamos, eu estou com muito sono mesmo...

No dia seguinte...    

         Rey acorda cedo como de costume e vê Tamiko e Iori na sala, este ultimo se preparando pra sair.

_ Onde vai? – pergunta vendo Iori saindo.

_ Vou procurar um lugar na floresta em que eu possa trabalhar sossegado

_ Então por que não tenta perto da cachoeira? (gente, eu sei que eu tô viajando com esse cenário, mas fazer o quê?)

_ Boa idéia, vou indo então.

_ Ei, espera, eu vou com você, esqueceu que precisa do meu cristal pra produzir o metal que você vai usar?

_ É, já que eu não tenho escolha, vambora!

_ Você não vem junto Rey?

_ Ahn? Ah, claro, já estou indo. 

Perto da cachoeira...

_ Hum, esse lugar é perfeito...

_ Ahn, Iori, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

_ Claro, Rey.

_ Sabe, ontem a noite, você não parava de encarar a Hotaru, aconteceu alguma coisa? – essa pergunta deixou Iori bem vermelho.

_ Ahhhh, então ele não te contou é? – disse Tamiko com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_ Contou o que?

_ Nada, nada! – Iori se apressou em dizer.

_ Ora, maninho, não seja desonesto, conte pra Rey o seu segredinho. Sabe o que é Rey, o nosso bebê – disse ela apertando as bochechas de Iori – está perdidamente apaixonado pela Hotaru, estão até namorando – e vendo a expressão de vergonha no rosto do irmão caiu na gargalhada.

_ O quê? Namorando?

_ É, no século XXX ele e a Hotaru estão no "maior love" – disse Tamiko contendo as gargalhadas.

_ Mas... Mas... a Hotaru não é muito mais velha que ele?

_ Bom, tecnicamente não, como ela tem muito poder demora mais a crescer – e vendo a expressão de desentendimento de Rey continuou – Lá no futuro é assim, as pessoas que tem muito poder demoram a crescer fisicamente porque precisam viver mais, eu por exemplo tenho 354 anos, mas aparento ter apenas 15, isso porque eu tenho muito poder. O mesmo acontece com a Hotaru e o Iori, entendeu?

_ Ahh, entendi... Então eles estão namorando é? E como foi isso?

_ Muito, muito longa história...

_ Ei, dá pra vocês duas pararem de especular sobre a minha vida amorosa?! Eu estou namorando a Hotaru sim, mas pelo menos eu não sou nenhum encalhado feito certos uns e outros que têm por aí! – disse olhando para Tamiko.

_ Grrr, quem aqui é encalhada, seu seboso metido a besta!?

_ Você mesmo, seu vaga-lume com defeito!

_ Calma, calma, crianças, sem brigas...

_ Grrr, depois você vai me pagar... – diz Tamiko bastante irritada, quem afinal disse que ela não tinha namorado?!

_ Tá legal, sei... Bom, agora não interessa, é melhor eu começar o meu trabalho. Você vai produzir o metal ou não? – dizze Iori olhando para Tamiko sentada em uma pedra.

_ Vou, mas só porque é para a nossa futura Rainha – ela tira do bolso o seu broche e o abre, revelando um cristal amarelo brilhante – Lendário Cristal Solar, produza o metal Solarus para a nossa Rainha – e o cristal emite uma luz dourada que cega momentaneamente a todos. Quando voltam a enxergar podem ver um grande bloco de metal reluzente no chão.

_ Ótimo, agora... – ele coloca a mão no pingente em forma de triângulo do seu cordão e diz: - Poder de Deimos, transformação! – e volta a se transformar em Deimos.

_ Para que você se transformou? – pergunta uma Rey um tanto confusa.

_ Vou trabalhar usando meus poderes, assim posso ir mais rápido do que se fizesse do jeito convencional e sem usar ferramenta nenhuma... Agora me deixem sozinho parra poder trabalhar em paz, devo terminar antes do fim da tarde...

_ Certo, vamos indo então Tamiko...

_ Tá, eu quero falar com o Nicolas mesmo...

----//-----

_ Ei, Nicolas! 

_ Olá, bom dia senhorita Tamiko.

_ Vem aqui, eu quero falar com você! – diz ela puxando Nicolas pelo quimono até um canto.

_ Ei, ei, calma!

_ Escuta aqui, sem rodeios, você gosta da Rey não é?

_ O q  uê?! Mas... mas...

_ Gosta ou não?

_ G-gosto mas...

_ Ótimo, acontece que eu quero... ajudar você.

_ M-me ajudar? Mas como?

_ Você gosta dela não é? Então convide-a pra sair, oras!

_ Sair? Mas a senhorita Rey nunca olharia pra mim...

_ E por que não? Você é simpático, é bonito e não é um idiota, o que mais uma garota pode querer?

_ Acha mesmo?

_ Claro! Olha, faça o seguinte, convide-a para tomar um milk shake depois do almoço, tenho certeza de que ela vai topar.

_ Tem certeza?

_ Mas claro, você está falando com a senhorita cupido em pessoa! Vamos, não discuta, faça o que eu digo.

_ Bom, está certo, eu convido, não tenho nada a perder mesmo...

_ Isso! – sussura vitoriosa

_ O quê?

_ Não, nada não, boa sorte hein! Tchau... – sai saltitando deixando Nicolas pra trás.

Depois do almoço...

_ Puxa, onde está o Iori, ele ainda não veio almoçar...

_ Ih, Rey, esse aí quando se compromete a fazer alguma coisa não para nem pra comer... – diz Tamiko casualmente, então olha para Nicolas como que dizendo "anda logo com isso!". Ele se aproxima de Rey.

_ Se-senhorita Rey?

_ Ahn, o que foi Nicolas?

_ A senhorita iria... iria...

_ Eu iria onde?

_ Iria tomar um milk shake comigo?

_ O que? Um... milk shake? – então olha para Tamiko que faz que sim com a cabeça – Bom, tá, vamos. – e lá vão os dois para o Crow's Center deixando uma Tamiko saltitante.

_ Isso, isso!! Ai, eu preciso ver isso! Ah, mas antes... – sai correndo para floresta a procura de Iori – Iori!! Iori!!

_ Ai, o que foi? Quer me deixar surdo? Bom, e aí, como está? – disse mostrando o seu trabalho, um cetro cumprido e bem trabalhado, enfeitado com rubis e esmeraldas com um espaço em cima para o Cristal de Prata ser colocado – Só falta esfriar um pouco.

_ Nossa, está ótimo, mas vem aqui, anda! – sai puxando Iori que deixa o cetro esfriando em uma pedra.

No Crow's Center...

_ Será que dá pra me dizer de novo o que estamos fazendo aqui? – sussurra um Iori muito irritado para Tamiko.

_ Ora, você não gostaria de presenciar o primeiro encontro dos nossos pais? Isso é tão emocionante! – diz ela com estrelinhas nos olhos.

_ Garotas... Tsc tsc...

_ Ei, cala a boca, eu quero ouvir o que eles estão falando...

_ O-obrigado por ter vindo comigo senhorita Rey – diz Nicoas olhando para o seu milk shake de chocolate.

_ De nada... – diz ela ainda pensando o que estava fazendo ali ou o poruqe de estar ta constrangida.

_ Ai, desse jeito não vai dar certo... – sussura Tamiko – Acho que vou dar mais uma ajudinha – então ela coloca a mão na testa e envia uma mensagem à mente de Nicolas: "diga que acha ela bonita!" 

_ Senhorita Rey, a senhorita é muito bonita – diz Nicolas baixinho, mas não o suficiente para que Rey não escutasse.

_ O-obrigada, Nicolas eu... – mas é interrompida por um bip, o comunicador das Sailors – Ah, Nicolas, eu tenho que ir, tchau. – deixando Nicolas pra traz com cara de tacho. 

_ Mas que droga, logo agora!?

_ Vamos logo, garota cupido, temos um trabalho a fazer! – Iori sai puxando a sua irmã para fora do Crow's Center, pelo visto mais um younma tinha fugido pela brecha do portal.

Fim do Capítulo 3

Criticas? Sugestões? Elogios? Ameaças de morte? Declarações de amor? Mandem reviews e e-mails! 


	4. Capitulo 4

**Uma Ajuda do Futuro** Por Anna22 

**Capítulo 4 – O Cetro da Rainha e o Isolamento**

         No último capítulo Iori termina de fazer o novo cetro de Serena e Tamiko resolve dar uma de cupido e dar um "empurrãozinho" na relação de Rey e Nicolas, mas para seu desespero mais um ataque younma acontece interrompendo o encontro romântico (aham) do casal, e agora?

         Rey está correndo pelas ruas de Tóquio e falando no comunicador ao mesmo tempo.

_ Rey, vários younmas fugiram pela brecha e estão atacando o Centro de Tóquio, tente achar Tamiko e Iori, precisamos de ajuda, venha rápido! – Sailor Mercúrio dizia enquanto lutava.

_ O quê?! Eles não estão aí?

_ Não, venha logo. – e corta o sinal.

_ Ei, Rey! – ela se vira e vê Iori  correndo em sua direção puxando Tamiko.

_ Onde vocês estavam!?

_ Nós, er... fomos dar uma volta para ver como é o século XX – Tamiko se apressou a inventar uma boa desculpa.

_ Sei... Mas não importa agora, vamos nos transformar e ir para o Centro, acho que as meninas não vão agüentar muito tempo esse ataque em massa!

_ Ataque em massa?! O que estamos esperando, venham -  Tamiko puxa os dois para um beco e depois de olhar para os lado pega o seu broche e diz – Pelo poder do Cristal Solar, transformação!

_ Pelo poder do Cristal de Marte, transformação!

_ Poder de Deimos, transformação!

         Agora Sailor Solar, Marte e Deimos estavam correndo a toda para o Centro de Tóquio, se não fossem rápido as meninas poderiam ficar muito feridas.

No Centro...

         Todas as Sailors e Tuxedo Mask estão lá e pelo visto os younmas, que eram vários, estavam levando a vantagem.

_ Eu vou buscar o Cetro, vocês podem agüentar um pouco? – pergunta Deimos aos outros.

_ Vá logo, eu seguro eles – lhe garantiu Solar.

_ Certo, cuide-se mana. – e sai correndo em direção ao templo para buscar o Cetro que fez.

_ Estão todos bem? – pergunta Marte se aproximando dos amigos que ainda lutavam.

_ Nenhum osso quebrado, mas não posso dizer que este é o meu melhor dia – diz Urano sarcasticamente.

_ Ai, eu odeio younmas fedorentos! – diz Solar socando um younma que voa longe e derruba alguns outros.

_ Flecha Flamejante de Marte! 

_ Ai, mas que droga! Eles são muitos! – diz Júpiter derrotando três younmas com seu golpe.

_ A brecha deve ter aumentado, se não for concertada depressa mais e mais younmas vão fugir! – diz Mercúrio analisando em seu visor e lutando com um younma ao mesmo tempo.

         Todas as Sailors estavam lutando com os younmas enquanto Tuxedo Mask tentava proteger Sailor Moon que se sentia uma inútil por não poder ajudar suas amigas.

_ Ah, já chega, eu vou ter que apelar! – e estica as duas mãos para o alto materializando em suas mão uma bela espada com a lâmina dourada e o cabo vermelho e laranja, seu corpo agora brilhava – Eu vou acabar logo com isso! – coloca a lâmina da espada enfrente os olhos e prepara o seu ataque mais poderoso – RESPLANDOR FINAL! – seu corpo brilha intensamente e cegando a todos. Mas mesmo com esse poderoso ataque a brecha estava aumentando de tamanho e mais younmas escapavam, o corpo de Solar ainda brilhava, mas ela estava ficando cansada.

_ Solar, você está bem? – pergunta Marte se aproximando de Solar que ainda sustentava a espada nas mãos e brilhava, mas respirava pesadamente.

_ Estou... Mas não posso descansar agora, esses younmas vão destruir tudo e o Cristal Solar não foi energizado o suficiente... – Nesse momento (tchan tchan tchan tchan!) eis que chega Deimos carregando o Cetro.

_ Ufa... É, parece que a garota vaga-lume resolveu atacar de novo! – diz olhando para a brilhante Sailor Solar que o olhava furiosamente – Sailor Moon! Segura! – e joga o Cetro para ela.

_ O que eu faço?

_ Coloque o Cristal de Prata na ponta do cetro e integre os poderes dele aos seus, depois saberá o que fazer! – grita ele em resposta – vou segurar essas coisas feias enquanto isso! – diz tirando a sua espada da bainha, que agora brilhava na cor vermelho sangue.

_ Eu vou ajudar! – diz Solar se postando ao lado do irmão, este apenas sorriu.

_ Vamos mostrar a esses nojentos o poder de um guerreiro do futuro! – e como se fossem um só correm e começam a derrubar os younmas com golpes iguais de espada.

_ Que filhos hein Rey?! – diz Vênus se aproximando da amiga, ambas estavam igualmente espantadas com a sincronia dos dois, eram muito rápidos.

_ Nem me fale... Nem me fale... – sussurra a outra.

_ Agora vocês vão ver o que é bom! – diz Deimos colocando sua espada na posição horizontal e com uma das mãos no cabo e a outra na lâmina diz: - Dragão de Fogo! – uma grande rajada de fogo em forma de dragão saia da sua espada e pulveriza grande parte dos younmas.

_ Droga, quanto mais destruímos mais aparecem! – Solar recebe um golpe e cai no chão.

_ Desse jeito vamos acabar ficando sem energia – Deimos dá uma rápida olhada em Saior Moon que estava tentando integrar os seus poderes com o do seu novo Cetro sem muito sucesso, isso era algo difícil de se fazer – Parece que vai demorar, ainda pode agüentar? – pergunta a uma Solar já de pé e pronta para atacar.

_ Por acaso eu me rendo facilmente? – diz ela abatendo mais alguns younmas com sua espada – Espada Solar! – a espada brilha mais e de um golpe só derrota um grupo de younmas que ia na direção de Sailor Moon – Eu estou ficando sem energia... – diz ela apoiando-se na espada.

_ Agüenta firme, todos estamos fazendo o melhor que podemos! – ele ergue sua espada e a finca no chão – Vulcão de Deimos! – uma grande labareda sai do chão (?) e derrota mais alguns younmas.

_ Eu consegui! – grita Sailor Moon erguendo o seu novo cetro que brilhava em um tom prateado, juntamente com todo o seu corpo. Ela brilha intensamente cegando a todos momentaneamente. Quando voltam a enxergar não vêem mais Sailor Moon, vêem ninguém menos que a nova Rainha Serena segurando seu Cetro novo. Seu poder chegou a um ponto tal que ela já não se transformava mais na Princesa Serena, mas sim na Rainha Serena. Ela ergue o Cetro e, como se tivesse feito isso a vida toda, diz: - Luar de Prata, purifique! – os younmas começam a brilhar e a desaparecer sem deixar vestígio.

_ Bom trabalho, majestade. – dizem Deimos e Solar se curvando diante de Serena, o mesmo fazem todos os outros.

_ Mas o que aconteceu? – pergunta ela como que acordando de um sonho.

_ Você não sabe Serena? – pergunta Saturno.

_ Não, eu me lembro de ter conseguido unir meus poderes ao do Cetro e ouvido uma voz na minha cabeça me dizendo o que fazer... foi tão... estranho...

_ Você finalmente se tornou Rainha, majestade, mas ainda não compreende o seu poder. Mas não se preocupe, logo vai entender. – diz Plutão.

_ Eu já vi a Rainha fazendo isso uma vez, esse ataque, que não é bem um ataque, purifica qualquer ser, retirando todo o mal e os sentimentos ruins deixando apenas o que é bom, como esse younmas não tinham nada de bom não sobrou nada deles. – explica Solar.

_ Isso é incrível! – exclama Vênus.

_ Sem dúvida nenhuma a Rainha é a mais poderosa de nós. – complementa Netuno.

_ Solar, será que eu conseguiria te ajudar a energizar o Cristal Solar com os meus poderes? Seria muito perigoso essa brecha continuar aberta podem vir mais younmas que antes.

_ Tem razão, majestade, mas não sei se isso é possível, é a primeira vez que tento abrir um portal para o Isolamento...

_ Então vamos tentar, não temos nada a perder...

_ Isso pode ser perigoso, não devem colocar mais poder do que necessitam, caso contrário pode ser aberto um portal não para o Isolamento e sim para uma dimensão diferente... – advertiu Deimos que se apoiava em sua espada.

_ Tem razão, mas temos que tentar, pode ser pior se essa brecha não for fechada o quanto antes. – diz Solar.

_ Tem certeza disso, Solar? – pergunta Serena

_ Eu preciso cumprir minha missão, majestade, isso é muito importante. Vamos, vamos energizar logo o Cristal Solar. – ela tira o cristal de seu broche e Serena aponta o Cetro para o cristal que começa a brilhar forte, pulsando em energia. – Acho que já é o suficiente majestade – diz Solar vendo seu cristal piscando – Chegou a hora... – ela sente uma mão em seu braço e se vira para Rey – Mãe?

_ Tome cuidado. – diz simplesmente. Solar sorri e olha para o seu irmão que sorri e diz:

_ Boa sorte, vaga-lume. – Solar sorri em resposta e olha para o seu cristal, depois olha para todos e diz numa voz solene:

_ Pela união do Sol e da Lua, que se abra o portal para o Isolamento! – o cristal brilha e um portal negro aparece, ela olha para todos que acenam com a cabeça e finalmente entra no portal negro.

No Isolamento...

         Solar olha espantada para o local totalmente negro no qual se encontrava agora. Já tinha ouvido falar do Isolamento, mas nunca tinha estado ali pessoalmente, era... tenebroso, ela sentia um rio na barriga... Olhou em volta e viu uma grande abertura que soltava raios, como se tivesse entrado em curto-circuito. "Deve ser ali", pensou. Então ela olha mais uma vez em volta de si e se espanta com o que vê. Um homem. Sim, um homem sentado no chão (?), com a mão segurando o rosto e olhando fixamente para ela. Tinha longos cabelos negros caídos sobre seus olhos verdes, não usava mais do que um manto marrom por baixo de algo que parecia uma armadura, era de dar medo.

_ Que-quem é vo-você?

_ Ninguém importante, apenas alguém que passa seus dias aqui nesse local solitário. – responde o homem com uma voz que parecia não ser usada há séculos. Também, com quem ele iria falar nesse lugar horrível?

_ Você está aqui há muito tempo?

_ Não sei, desde que vim para cá perdi a noção do tempo...

_ Você quer que eu te ajude a sair, eu posso abrir um portal para o mundo lá de fora e...

_ Não se preocupe comigo criança, você tem uma missão a cumprir, não? – diz apontando para a brecha interdimensional – Mesmo porque ainda não é minha hora de sair daqui, não ainda.

_ Eu... não entendo...

_ Algum dia vai entender... Agora vá cumprir sua missão.

         Solar assente e caminha até a brecha, ela estende as mãos e começa e liberar energia e a brecha começa a diminuir até não restar absolutamente nada. Mas agora Solar estava muito cansada, estava começando a sentir dor no corpo e a falta de energia a estava deixando tonta. Ela caminhou vagarosamente até o portal ainda aberto e deu uma ultima olhada no homem ali sentado.

_ Tem... certeza de que não quer vir?

_ Não criança, ainda não é minha hora. Agora vá, volte para o seu mundo. – Solar então passa pelo portal deixando o homem novamente sozinho – Boa sorte, criança... Boa sorte, Sailor Solar... – é a ultima coisa que diz.

De volta a Terra...

         Todos estão na expectativa, o que aconteceu com Sailor Solar afinal? Todos temiam o pior, menos Deimos que olhava fixamente para o portal ainda aberto. 

_ Droga, o que aconteceu? Por que está demorando tanto?! Eu vou lá!

_ Não Marte, espere. – Deimos a impede e aponta para o portal, todos olham e vêem Solar cambaleando para fora do portal que se fecha na mesma hora. 

_ Missão cumprida. – é a ultima coisa que diz antes de perder os sentidos e ser aparada por Deimos e Sailor Marte.

_ Bom trabalho, maninha, sabia que ia conseguir. – diz Deimos sorrindo.

Fim do Capítulo 4  

Criticas? Sugestões? Elogios? Ameaças de morte? Declarações de amor? Mandem reviews e e-mails! 


	5. Epilogo

**Uma Ajuda do Futuro** Por Anna22 

**Epílogo:**

         Não sabia quanto tempo esteve dormindo, mas se sentia muito bem por estar finalmente recobrando os sentidos. Abriu os olhos lentamente para logo fecha-los por causa da luz. Abriu os olhos novamente agora já acostumando com a luz e fitou um teto branco. O que foi que aconteceu? Ah, sim, o Isolamento, a brecha, aquele homem... Ela cumprira sua missão e acabou no hospital, por que sempre tinha que terminar no hospital? Então ouviu um grito de felicidade.

_ Ela acordou! – era seu irmão que chamava a todos que aparentemente estavam amontoados no quarto de hospital – Finalmente acordou! Eu estava preocupado! – então num súbito ataque de afeto Iori abraça Tamiko com força.

_ Ei, ei, vai com calma com essa sua demonstração de afeto, meu corpo ainda dói! – brinca ela, fazendo com que todos ali presentes rissem dos dois.

_ Também estava com saudades de você, vaga-lume. – diz ele ao soltar a irmã.

_ Que bom que está bem, Tami-chan, nos deixou muito preocupados – disse Rey se aproximando.

_ Será que você não quer dizer que era você quem estava muito preocupada, Rey? Você precisava ter visto Tami, a Rey aqui não saiu de perto de você um minuto sequer. – provocou Serena.

_ Ora, eu vou ser a mãe dela não é? É natural que eu me preocupe. – rebateu Rey, as faces um pouco coradas.

_ Hahahaha, vocês duas mais parecem eu e Iori discutindo – comenta Tamiko se sentano na cama.

_ E de onde você acha que vocês herdaram isso? – diz Haruka (é, tava o povo todo lá).

_ Agora é que a gente vê isso, a mamãe não costuma discutir muito com a Rainha, aliás eu nunca as vi discutindo, a mamãe só discute de vez em quando com o papai.

_ Bem próprio da Rey. – comenta Mina.

_ Eu acho que você vai ter alta hoje Tami.

_ Que bom Amy, porque eu odeio hospitais e sempre acabo em um deles... – diz ela deixando Amy com uma pergunta estampada na testa.

_ É que em todas as vezes que a garota vaga-lume lutou com todas as forças parou no hospital, hahahaha...

_ Isso não é engraçado, Iori!

_ Chega vocês dois, é bom que você vá receber alta Tamiko, pois vocês dois têm de voltar ao futuro o quanto antes, seus pais devem estar preocupados. – diz Setsuna.

_ Por que você tem que ser sempre a estraga prazeres? 

_ Desculpe estourar a sua bola, meu caro Iori, mas é o meu trabalho.

_ Mas ela tem razão Iori, precisamos votar ao futuro, temos provas daqui a três semanas lembra?

_ Por que você tinha que me lembrar disso?! – diz ele fazendo cara de desespero provocando risos em todos.

_ Com licença – uma enfermeira entra no quarto – A senhorita já está liberada, o Dr. Takeda já lhe deu alta.

_ Obrigada. – nisso a enfermeira se retira – Bem, agora é melhor eu me vestir, vocês podem me dar licença?

Depois de sair do hospital todos vão para o Templo Hikawa para se despedirem dos nossos visitantes.

_ Bom meninos, é hora de voltar ao século que pertencem – diz Setsuna se transformando em Sailor Plutão.

_ Gente, foi muito divertido o tempo que eu passei aqui, obrigada por tudo – Tamiko dá um abraço em cada um.

_ O mesmo digo eu, gostei muito de conhecer todos vocês – Iori também se despede de todos.

_ Bom, já é hora de concertar a bagunça que fizemos aqui, né? – e diante do olhar confuso de todos Tamiko coloca as mãos na testa e todos caem desmaiados, inclusive o avô de Rey e Nicolas que estavam dentro do templo. – Pronto, Plutão, podemos ir. 

_ Tem certeza de que fez tudo certo?

_ Não se preocupe, eu apaguei tudo que pudesse comprometer o futuro. – assegura ela.

_ Bom, então... Dark Dome Open! Vamos?

_ Adeus, século XX... – e os dois entram no portal do tempo para voltar ao século XXX.

No século XXX, mas precisamente no Templo Hikawa...

         Um portal se abre nos fundos do Templo, onde um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos treinava artes marciais com um garotinho de uns 10 anos, com cabelos e olhos pretos, sob o olhar atento de uma mulher também de cabelos e olhos pretos. Os três, ao verem o portal se aproximam cientes do que aquilo significava. Sailor Plutão, Iori e Tamiko saem pelo portal, que logo se fecha.

_ Tami-chaaaan, Iori-chaaannn!! – o garotinho corre e pula no pescoço dos dois adolescentes.

_ Oi Kei-chan, com saudades de nós? – pergunta Tamiko abraçando seu irmãozinho.

_ Sim, muita! – responde o garotinho

_ Poderemos treinar juntos mais tarde, o que acha Kei-chan? – pergunta Iori

_ Claaaaaro!

_ Que bom que voltaram a salvo! – disse Nicolas se aproximando dos dois adolescentes.

_ Como foi a missão? Deu tudo certo? – perguntou Rey se postando do lado do seu marido.

_ Foi bem, apesar da garota vaga-lume aqui ter parado no hospital de novo. – caçoou Iori

_ No hospital?! Filha, está tudo bem com você? – pergunta Rey examinando Tamiko com preocupação característica de todas as mães.

_ Eu estou bem mãe, não se preocupe, foi só uma perda de energia. – disse olhando enviesado para Iori.

_ Nesse caso por que não vamos almoçar? Vocês devem estar com fome. Setsuna, não quer almoçar conosco? – pergunta Nicolas

_ Não, obrigada, tenho que avisar a Rainha que esses dois já chegaram.

_ Ué, por que você não fica para almoçar e depois vamos todos ao palácio, eu preciso mesmo contar umas coisas para a Serena (vulgo: "Rini") – argumenta Tamiko

_ Bom, está certo, eu fico para o almoço.

_ Então vamos, estou morto de fome. – diz Iori.

_ Me diga uma novidade! – e mais uma discussão Tamiko X Iori tem início.

FIM 

**Notas finais: **Pronto gente! É o fim desse bendido fic! Depois de muito escrever estar terminado, agora eu preciso trabalhar nos outros fics dessa saga. Pra todos que leram até aqui eu agradeço muito e peço humildemente: mandem reviews!! (e/ou e-mails, tanto faz)

Obrigada por lerem e até o meu próximo fic!

Anna22 (anna22@ibest.com.br)


End file.
